Jinxuan Hemorrhoid Washing Powder is a Chinese medicine variety produced by Wuhan Mayinglong Pharmaceutical Company. The Chinese medicine is prepared by five flavors of Chinese medicine compositions—Xuan Ming powder, dried alum, honeysuckle, schizonepeta, and purslane, with effects of swelling and pain relieving, and dispelling pathogenic wind and removing dampness; clinically used for the treatment of anus inflammation, swelling, pain and other symptoms caused by inflammatory external hemorrhoids and hemorrhoid operations, having rapid onset, good curative effect, easy to use and other features. Therefore, this variety of Chinese medicine is quite popular in the majority of patients, and has a broad market prospect. However, this variety of Chinese medicine compound is prepared by a traditional production process, and is accompanied with many inadequacies, which includes unclear active material basis, imperfect quality control standard, not yet stable drug efficacy, relatively large dosages for clinical use, and the topical health conditions need to be improved.
The Jinxuan Hemorrhoid Washing Powder compound is comprised of three flavors of botanicals—honeysuckle, schizonepeta and purslane and two flavors of minerals. There are relatively more researches on chemical components: honeysuckle mainly contains flavones, triterpene glycosides, organic acids, volatile oils and other components; schizonepeta mainly contains volatile oils, flavones, phenolic acids and other components; purslane mainly contains organic acids, flavones, volatile oils and other components; Xuan Ming powder mainly contains sodium sulfate (Na2SO4), and dried alum is made by alumen calcining, with KAI(SO4)2 as its main component.
Modern pharmacological studies have shown that honeysuckle has anti-inflammatory, anti-endotoxin, anti-bacteria and anti-virus, anti-tumor and other effects, with total flavones, total saponins and organic acids as its main active ingredients; schizonepeta has anti-inflammatory and analgesic, anti-virus, anti-bacteria, and other effects, with flavones and polyphenols substances as its main active ingredients; purslane has anti-bacteria and anti-virus, anti-tumor, immune function adjusting, anti-aging and other effects, with flavones and organic acids as its main active ingredients.
The aforementioned active ingredients in the botanicals in the original Jinxuan Hemorrhoid Washing Powder prescription are usually extracted by water-adding decoction method which has drawbacks of extracts containing many impurities, big loss of active ingredients, efficacy substances' instability, high cost, environmental pollution etc., and thus does not meet the requirements of Chinese medicine industrialization.